The major goal of the Scientific Core is to generate and produce Ig fusion proteins and mAbs for studying the expression and function of TIM proteins. The availability of large quantities of TIM-1-Ig, TIM-3-Ig and anti-TIM-1 and anti-TIM-3 mAbs is critical to the success of Projects 1, 2 and 3. TIM-Ig fusion proteins will be used for expression and functional studies. TIM-Ig fusion proteins, via their binding to TIM ligand (Tim-L), will visualize cells expressing TIM-L, may serve as a means to specifically block TIM:TimL interactions, and are critical reagents for the molecular identification of TIM-L. In addition, if the TIM-L transduces a signal, there TIM-Ig may act as an agonist via cross-linking of TIM-L. MAbs will be used to visualize the expression of TIM proteins and their ligands. In addition, mAbs may block the TIM pathway or transduce a signal via crosslinking of TIM protein. To accomplish these goals, the Scientific Core has two aims: Aim 1: To generate human and mouse TIM-1-Ig and TIM-3-Ig fusion protein constructs and produce TIM-1-Ig and TIM-3-Ig fusion proteins for in vitro and in vivo studies in Projects 1, 2, and 3. Aim 2: To generate and produce monoclonal antibodies specific for human and mouse TIM-1 and TIM-3 proteins and their ligands for in vitro and in vivo studies in Projects 1, 2 and 3. The production of these critical reagents by a core not only will be time and cost efficient, but also provide standardized reagents which will facilitate comparison of data by investigators in this program project grant.